


Ahora parece que vas a mezclar fuego y gasolina

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim está convencido de que está fingiendo, hasta que no lo está.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora parece que vas a mezclar fuego y gasolina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Con spoilers de Batman Inc. #08, Red Hood and the Outlaws #19 y Batman and Red Hood #20. Esto es totalmente culpa de Minigami, así que se lo regalo, porque lo que es contenido, contenido, tampoco tiene mucho. Amnesias mágicas y eso. Ignoro el cambio del color de traje de Nightwing porque su color es azul Nightwing y ya está, que no toquen las pelotas.
> 
> El título se lo he robado aleatoriamente a Quique González.

Tim está convencido de que está fingiendo, hasta que no lo está. 

Jason (y es que mantiene su nombre) sonríe afable y se dobla las mangas de la camisa y las tres, cuatro primeras noches, Tim ni siquiera pide nada en el bar, simplemente se sienta en una de las mesas del rincón mientras sus compañeros entregan carnets falsos y Jason les mira enarcando las cejas y diciendo “buen intento”. Dick le dice que tenga cuidado, y ninguno sabe qué pasó entre Bruce y Jason, pero desde luego no es normal. 

Son las tres de la mañana cuando se sienta en la barra del bar y Jason limpia la encimera. 

—¿Querías algo? Tengo que cerrar.

Tim entrecierra los ojos. No hay nada diferente en Jason, excepto todo. La postura y la expresión relajada, pero los movimientos de sus manos siguen siendo igual de precisos y las cicatrices le asoman por los antebrazos cuando antes las escondía. 

—Venga ya. 

Jason resopla y estruja la bayeta con la mano. 

—Escucha, chaval, es un día que puedo cerrar pronto, pides o te largas. 

Tim recoge sus cosas sin mediar palabra, se pone la cazadora y agacha los hombros mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. Está llegando a la alfombrilla cuando su curiosidad alcanza la superficie, después de reconcomerle durante días. Sacude la cabeza y “Jason” se gira unos centímetros, sólo para ver su reacción. 

Jason tiene el pelo revuelto y signos visibles de cansancio en el rostro, deja la bayeta encima de la barra. 

—¿Te conozco de algo? —como si estuviera a punto de sacarle del local a patadas. 

Tim sacude la cabeza y se asegura de cerrar la puerta. Lo primero que comprueba al llegar a casa es la recepción de las cámaras y los micrófonos del bar. 

 

*

 

Las grabaciones no le dicen nada, y Tim es concienzudo. Por supuesto Jason sabría si alguien vigila su piso, pero el nuevo Jason parece limitarse a las películas malas de karatekas y muchos platos precocinados. Es un piso decente, comparado con el antro en el que vivía antes.

Si Jason no es Jason (y lo es, de acuerdo, sigue respondiendo a su nombre, sigue siendo él, todo él grita Jason, aunque sea el único que no lo recuerde), entonces no sabe qué le impulsaría a seguir viviendo en Gotham, que le impulsaría a un trabajo que le reporta más bien pocos beneficios y un horario demasiado parecido al de un vigilante. 

Tim echa un vistazo a sus estanterías llenas de libros y un poster de Ciudadano Kane en la pared, junto a otro de Robocop y sacude la cabeza. 

 

*

 

—No irás a intentar convencerme de que tienes veintiuno.  
—Una Coca-Cola, por favor. 

Jason asiente como si hubiera ganado la batalla y Tim pone los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Te has dejado a tus amigos de camino?

Tim se encoge de hombros y gira el vaso sobre la mesa en cuanto lo recibe, sin entablar contacto visual directo con él. 

—De verdad no...

La frase se queda en el aire, porque cualquier cosa que diga puede ser malinterpretada. _¿De verdad no te acuerdas? ¿De verdad es tan fácil dejar toda esa mierda detrás?_

—Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo aquí, chico —señala el espacio vacío entre ellos.

La mirada de Jason se debate entre el ofuscamiento y la diversión, y eso resulta más familiar, incluso si no hay sangre y golpes y enfado de por medio, así que le tiende la mano. 

—Me llamo Tim. 

Jason no se la estrecha, se limita a apoyar los codos sobre la barra. 

—Lo sé.  
—¿Lo sabes?  
—Tim Wayne. Sales en las noticias. 

La sorpresa tiene que reflejarse en su cara, porque Jason pone los ojos en blanco y recoge la botella que ha vaciado en el vaso. “Hago más cosas aparte de servir bebidas. A veces incluso cojo un periódico, ¿sabes?” 

—No es lo que quería... —y el rostro de Jason se rompe entero en una sonrisa burlona que hace que el cuello de Tim arda.  
—Ricachones adolescentes, no hay nada más divertido que tomaros el pelo.  
—Ja. 

 

*

 

Dick sigue sin creérselo, y Tim acaba pasando por el bar entre tres y cuatro veces por semana y coincidiendo en el turno de Jason, casualmente y sin tener en absoluto que ver con micrófonos en su apartamento. Hablan poco y no es tan diferente de lo que hacían antes, excepto que menos personas acaban muertas y hay un número mucho más bajo de explosiones. 

—Escucha, si vas a acabar pidiéndome el teléfono, tengo que decirte que vas por el camino largo. 

Tim se detiene a media explicación sobre por qué el ordenador no ha cuadrado bien las cuentas del día y se ofrece a instalar una actualización y un nuevo disco duro, de paso. 

—No necesito tu teléfono.  
—Es verdad, seguro que puedes comprarlo en alguna parte. 

Tim pone los ojos en blanco y se pone su chaqueta, acompaña a Jason mientras cierra el local con llave y saca un cigarrillo. Mira la llama del mechero durante un par de segundos antes de acercarlo al filtro, y Tim no sabe qué le provoca eso, pero no debería ser curiosidad. 

—Te veo el miércoles —Jason le da un puñetazo suave en el hombro y Tim cree que comienza a ser predecible. 

 

*

Le ve, en efecto, el miércoles. 

 

*

Jason tiene media hora de descanso para cenar y Tim debería estar en la otra punta de la ciudad. En lugar de eso sigue la mirada que le lanza desde el otro lado de la barra y se pregunta cómo de mal está si no le preocupa demasiado acabar en el cubículo diminuto de los baños, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones a Jason. 

“Pero en serio” y la barba de Jason le raspa la garganta primero y el borde de la mandíbula, le hace cosquillas en los labios mientras gruñe, “¿cuántos años tienes?” Tim se ríe contra su boca y le empuja contra la puerta, echa el cerrojo. El baño es diminuto y chocan entre ellos más que maniobran, se frotan por encima de los pantalones buscando fricción. Tim cuela una mano entre ellos, busca el hueco entre las piernas de Jason y la respiración se acelera contra su rostro, se muerde una sonrisa. 

—¿Te importa mucho?

Jason se ríe entre jadeos, le lame la comisura de los labios y dentro de la boca. “No demasiado, en realidad.” Le empuja hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Tim da contra la pared. Hacen más ruido del que deberían, tardan más tiempo del que deberían y Tim no quiere ni pensar en la seguridad estructural de ese cubículo. Jason le desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros con el pulgar, antes de arrodillarse frente a él. 

 

*

 

Llega tarde al punto de encuentro y Dick le mira desde detrás del antifaz, sabiendo que pasa algo. No qué. Dick nunca sabría qué, al menos no con Tim. Da gracias porque la capucha oculte las marcas de su cuello y se le escapa una sonrisa cuando Dick le pregunta por qué llega tarde, pero no dice nada del tono rojizo de su piel alrededor de sus labios, creando pautas que se dispersan a lo largo de su mandíbula. 

 

*

No habla con Jason los días siguientes y cuando pasa una noche por el local, esta vez es con compañía. Jason le mira desde el otro lado de la barra y Tim enarca las cejas. _Qué,_ y sus amigos son los que se acercan a pedir. 

No sabe- Decir que no sabe comportarse en ciertas situaciones sociales quizá es tirar a la alza. Más a menudo que no, se encuentra con dos novias o una pareja a la que ni siquiera le puede decir su nombre. Jason es uno y ya sabe quién es, la lógica dicta que debería ser más fácil. Aunque tenga esa cara y nada de lo que hay detrás y Tim crea, a cada minuto que pasa y en contra de lo que Dick opina, que Bruce debería saber algo. 

No se queda demasiado tiempo. Las últimas semanas han sido activas en el frente vigilante, y Tim no puede evitar pensar que quizá tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Red Hood. Crudo o no, sus métodos eran efectivos. 

 

*

 

Llega a casa a las seis de la mañana y coge el móvil por costumbre. El número nuevo de Jason está bajo la R, y su mensaje sólo dice _te juro que no he comprado tu teléfono_ , y se duerme antes de recibir una respuesta. 

 

*

 

La conversación es más o menos asidua y aumenta de manera gradual. Tim sólo comprueba el rostro de Jason al recibir sus mensajes las ~~tres~~ cuatro primeras veces. Parte de él no quiere creérselo, la otra parte quiere fervientemente echarle encima de la cama enorme que tiene en ese apartamento y contarle todas las cicatrices con la lengua, comprobar si están ahí o simplemente se han imaginado a Jason esos años.

No vuelven a verse cara a cara hasta la noche que Tim llega al bar pronto y el ojo aún hinchado de la noche anterior, una mano vendada y varios rasguños que no acaban de cerrar en la mejilla izquierda. Jason se queda a medio camino de limpiar un vaso y de una conversación con su compañero. 

Tim ocupa un sitio en una esquina de la barra, a pesar de que el local esté medio vacío.

—¿Quieres que te ponga algo fuerte hoy? —levanta la mirada y Jason sigue estudiando sus rasguños con curiosidad— ¿Una Coca-Cola con azúcar? 

No se molesta en ocultar la risotada. Se estira en el asiento hasta que la punta de sus zapatillas rozan el suelo y su cuello cruje. 

—Si me invitas.  
—Si me dices cómo tienes mi número. 

Alza una mano hasta su mejilla, su dedo no llega a tocar la herida, pero sigue el patrón en el aire. “¿Y sabe Bruce Wayne que vas por ahí dejando que te partan la cara?”

— _Dejar_ es un término demasiado fuerte. Y nada de peleas, soy un buen chico.  
—Claro, imagino que las escaleras quedaron peor. 

 

*

 

Tim espera una semana antes de tocar a su timbre, y Jason abre en pantalones de pijama y pelo revuelto a las seis de la tarde de un lunes. Durante un momento no reacciona, y Tim se queda encogido en el sitio, se balancea sobre sus talones, preguntándose si quizá debería haber llamado. 

—Qué mierda...

Quizá sí. 

—Es tu día libre. 

Jason continúa apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, recorre a Tim de arriba a abajo con la mirada y legañas en los ojos. Normalmente tiene ojeras, Tim sabe que tiene pesadillas, aunque no hay cámaras en su dormitorio. Pesadillas o insomnio. Al menos le da algo con lo que trabajar. También sabe que no había nadie con él esa noche.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

Jason se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano y le deja pasar. 

—No quiero preguntarte cómo sabes mi dirección.  
—Mejor, tampoco quiero mentir. 

Se ríe. El sonido reverbera en el apartamento mientras cierra la puerta, y Tim no sabe qué hacer, dónde ponerse. Gira sobre sí mismo, recorriendo el apartamento por primera vez durante el día. Es diferente, y se siente mucho más estúpido con Jason allí delante. Parte de él desearía que Jason se abalanzara sobre él. Los intentos de asesinato son normales, al menos. Y le cuesta creer que no quede ningún odio residual hacia Tim ahí dentro.

Avanza hacia él, le agarra del cuello, pero no es violento, no hay rabia ahí. Le atrapa los labios por milímetros, como si aún no hubiera despertado del todo. Tim tiene que ponerse de puntillas para que la diferencia no sea tan grande cuando Jason agacha la cabeza. Le agarra de los hombros con firmeza, ortopédico. 

Jason se separa y le observa divertido. 

—¿No es una visita social?

Tim le engancha de la camiseta. “Me has pillado desprevenido.” La risa de Jason es ronca, la ahoga en su cuello mientras le empuja hacia el dormitorio. 

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí. 

Y él asiente. Sí, ya que está allí. Chaqueta al suelo, y Jason se pelea con su camiseta. La mirada de Tim no se detiene en las cicatrices en su clavícula, le empuja contra el colchón para subirse encima a horcajadas. 

 

*

 

—Estuve en un accidente. Una explosión, yo qué sé. 

Jason espera cerca de media hora para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y encender un cigarrillo. Las sábanas se arremolinan junto a su muslo, y Tim se pasa los dedos entre el pelo, tratando de enderezarlo sin espejo. 

Le cuelga el cigarrillo de los labios, recorre una cicatriz con el dedo anular, le recorre todo el costado y hay una gemela en el otro flanco. Tim sabe de qué son esas, lo que le sorprende es el resto. 

—Los médicos me dijeron que iría recordando poco a poco, pero de momento no ha pasado —se encoge de hombros—. No me importa demasiado, no tengo la sensación de que se haya perdido nada importante. 

La mano de Tim se posa sobre sus costillas antes de que se dé cuenta del movimiento, y Jason alza las cejas. Una persona bastante desconfiada, teniendo en cuenta que estaban follando hace una hora.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la explosión?

Se centra en la textura de la piel ahí, sabe que Jason le hace cosquillas, que es más sensible. Aún hay marcas de mordiscos, y Tim aprieta los labios. 

—Me lo dijeron. La gente con la que estaba... En fin, gente legal, pero algo pintorescos —se ríe como si fuera una broma privada, suelta humo despacio—. Deja eso. 

La sonrisa se cuela en los labios de Tim sin esfuerzo, desliza su mano a lo largo del costado. “El qué”, el vello que se extiende en el comienzo de su abdomen y la piel que arde un poco más abajo. Jason gruñe y tiene la polla medio dura, Tim se inclina hacia él sin soltarle, le acaricia despacio. Jason palpita bajo él, en su mano y cuando mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja. Gira el rostro y busca sus labios, caracolea dentro de su boca y apesta a tabaco y sabe peor, pero le apoya ambos brazos encima de los hombros, gime contra él. 

Si Jason finge, lo hace de maravilla. Se separa sólo para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que hay en la mesa. Tim no le suelta, y en cuanto tiene las manos libres le empuja contra el colchón. Una mano en su pecho y la otra en la polla y no acaba de colocarse encima, cataloga cada microexpresión que aparece en el rostro de Jason. Frustración, esa se la conoce. Una cosa más oscura que se asienta en sus ojos, parecido al hambre. 

Se sienta sobre él, durante el segundo que el contacto desaparece, parece que Jason va a ensañarse con Tim, y entonces lo reemplaza con piel, si no con movimiento. Le sujeta ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza y contra la cama, se inclina a morderle el mentón y separarse cuando Jason intenta atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes. Jason se ríe y retumba, retumba en la cama y contra él, y Tim mueve la cadera. No es el mejor ángulo, no para él, al menos. Jason se retuerce debajo, se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua y Tim se recoloca. Se deslizan el uno sobre el otro, busca la fricción todo lo despacio que puede, aprieta el cierre en las muñecas de Jason hasta que consigue que le insulte contra su boca, y se mueve cansado y con premeditación y como si fuera un experimento. Como si buscase a Jason allí. 

_Vamos, acuérdate. Me odias, ¿no te acuerdas?_

 

*

 

No recoge sus micrófonos ese día, y Dick se cruza de brazos frente a él en el diner, esperando alguna clase de explicación. Tim le pide un plato enorme de huevos revueltos y mucho bacon un café asqueroso, espera no tener que hablar sobre sus ojeras.

—No se acuerda de nada, Dick.  
—Entonces quizá deberíamos dejarle en paz. 

Tim hunde el tenedor en sus tortitas. Son terribles, finas y tiesas y seguro que saben a plástico.

—Sí, seguro que eso no sale mal en ningún momento, solemos tener mucha suerte. 

Sabe que Dick cree que Jason miente, y que Tim se está involucrando demasiado. Tim sabe algo de mentiras, y Jason nunca ha tenido tan buena cara de póquer. Eso no significa que, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos, Bruce no deba saber que Jason está en la ciudad. Lo que le ocurre.

—Sólo... Intenta distanciarte un poco, ¿quieres? No sabemos qué ha pasado, pero no es una prioridad ahora mismo. 

Las tortitas saben, efectivamente, a plástico. 

 

*

 

—Tenía un hermano pequeño. Nunca le traté demasiado como un hermano pequeño, pero. Bueno, estaba allí. 

Jason se detiene en seco, y Tim no sabe por qué dice las cosas la mitad del tiempo, no cuando se están quitando la ropa y Jason tira sus zapatos al suelo. 

—¿Wayne?

Tim asiente o sacude la cabeza. Con Dick no puede hablar de Damian. Con Dick no _se puede_ hablar de Damian. Y con Bruce... Bueno, con Bruce no se puede hablar. 

—Era un psicópata diminuto, pero una vez no está, queda el hueco. 

Jason se queda de rodillas frente a él. Tiene los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa abierta. 

—¿Qué le pasó?

_¿No lo sabes, de verdad?_

—Nada. Cosas. ¿No tienes familia? —la expresión de Jason cambia y le empuja sobre la cama. Le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, y Tim capta la indirecta. 

 

*

 

No diría que confía en Jason, pero confía en Jason más que en otras personas. Dick le advierte que se mantenga alejado, y Tim supone que eso que tienen no cuenta como cerca, no realmente. Follan más que hablan, después de todo. Y Tim tiene curiosidad. Tiene _tanta_ curiosidad dentro que aparece en arrebatos físicos y poco a poco se asemeja al enfado. 

 

*

 

Cuando Tim abre los ojos, la expresión de Jason está blanca y sus sábanas teñidas de rojo. Tim lleva una sudadera que encontró en el suelo del piso, porque hacía frío y le dolía todo. La herida no era profunda, pero la toxina le desorienta, afecta a sus sistema vegetativo como un terremoto. 

—Joder. Joderjoderjoder. 

La voz de Jason se le atasca en la garganta y Tim baja la mirada, a la sudadera llena de sangre y las sábanas, y cuando hace ademán de salir de la cama se da de bruces con el suelo. 

Jason se mueve rápido y le levanta de un tirón. Al hospital no, no ha perdido tanta sangre, sólo necesita dormir y un kit de primeros auxilios, y Tim no se da cuenta de que ha dicho eso en alto hasta que Jason le da un puñetazo en la boca y se calla del todo. 

No necesita puntos, pero Jason le desinfecta la herida. Ha abandonado el traje en un rincón de la habitación y su cabeza aún da vueltas. 

—Tenía que haber llamado a la puta policía cuando me enviaste el primer mensaje. 

Desinfecta con demasiado entusiasmo. Tim tiene las extremidades dormidas, le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. 

—Ey, ey, conmigo —Jason le golpea la mandíbula con la palma abierta. 

Dick se preguntará dónde está, y no sabe qué le impulsó a colarse allí. Cercanía e inconsciencia, apoya la frente contra el hombro de Jason. 

Jason ha visto su traje, claro que lo ha visto. Aún no le dice nada, le da un calmante y le pone un vaso en los labios, echa agua hasta que le obliga a tragárselo. Tim quiere decirle que no, que no sabe qué mierda llevaba esa toxina y no debería tomar nada hasta tener una analítica completa, pero deja que Jason le arrastre de nuevo a la cama y retire las sábanas. Se duerme con el sonido del mechero de Jason encendiéndose una y otra vez a su lado. 

 

*

 

A Jason le tiemblan los dedos con el cigarrillo en la mano, y Tim aún no sabe qué hacer o qué decir. La boca le sabe a metálico y le cuesta moverse, así que permanece arrugado en la cama y dejando que Jason se saque lo que tenga que sacarse de dentro. 

—Qué mierda, Tim. _Qué mierda_ , en serio.

No es tan grave como parece. Podría ser peor. Podría haber encontrado las cámaras o los micrófonos. 

—¿Y Wayne está también en esto? ¿Qué mierda...?  
—Respira —le sale la voz quebrada, y Jason se ríe ante la sugerencia.  
—Gracias, Sherlock. 

Pero lo hace. Respira hondo, dos, tres veces. El cigarrillo se le consume entre los dedos, a Tim le extraña que no lo haya deshecho ya. 

—Qué tal estás. 

Tim gruñe como respuesta, trata de incorporarse y falla miserablemente. “Creo que quiero vomitar.” “No en mi cama.” Alguien ha despedazado su cuerpo y lo ha recompuesto como piezas que no encajan, Tim quiere dormir durante años y olvidarse de Jason Todd y de su sucedáneo. 

Y Dick le va a matar, le va a matar de tantas maneras que no le va a importar haber dejado que Poison Ivy le patée el culo. 

Jason le tiende un vaso de agua y se sienta junto a él. Le ayuda a incorporarse y le agarra del pelo mientras bebe. Estudia sus heridas y Tim no se atreve a decir que tira demasiado, porque le arde la garganta y no cree que pueda sostener siquiera la cabeza sin ayuda de Jason. Cuando acaba le falta desplomarse, se encoge de nuevo y Jason continúa pasándole los dedos entre el pelo, por detrás de las orejas, rascándole como haría con un gato. 

Hay una rodilla junto a su rostro, y Tim tira sin fuerza de la tela de los vaqueros. “No sé por qué no te acuerdas, deberías acordarte,” y es que es frustrante, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que cambia aquello sus esquemas. Jason está mejor así, y Tim se cae por completo. 

—Vale, pajarito —los dedos de Jason le enredan el pelo, y él hunde la cara en la almohada.

 

*

 

Le despierta una masa estrellándose contra la mesita de noche, y Tim sabe que está metido en problemas. De los grandes. De los que visten de azul y negro y no se toman a bien que les mientan. Le cuesta cinco segundos aclarar su mente y reconocer a la figura agachada y llena de astillas como Jason, a quien le corre un hilillo de sangre por la sién y tose desde el suelo, antes de recibir otro puñetazo al estómago. 

Mierda. 

—Dick —se incorpora y la cabeza le da vueltas aún, pero nada comparado con la última vez—. Nightwing, para. 

Jason consigue levantarse, encaja una patada de Dick a su hombro. El siguiente golpe lo detiene. No sólo lo bloquea, sino que devuelve, y Dick tiene que dar un paso atrás. 

—Mierda, Nightwing. Para, joder. No es Jason, no es... No me ha hecho nada — y no es hasta que consigue agarrar su brazo que Dick reacciona. 

Jason aprovecha el momento para encajarle un gancho en la cara, y Tim le atraviesa con la mirada. 

—No me estás ayudando.

Jason es mucho más Jason así, recuperando el aliento y con restos de sangre en el rostro, los puños en alto. Se lleva los dedos a la cabeza, hace una mueca cuando sus yemas rozan la herida. 

—Tim... —Dick advierte. Está claro que no sabe cómo dirigirse a él, sin el uniforme y en el apartamento de Jason y con el aspecto de haber pasado por una trituradora.

Echa un vistazo alrededor. Parece que hayan arrastrado la pelea desde el comedor. 

—Esto es de locos —Jason sacude la cabeza. Hace ademán de irse, pero Dick se lo impide, se aferra a su brazo y le detiene en el sitio.  
—No sé a qué mierda juegas, Jason, pero como le toques un pelo...

Tim se frota el puente de la nariz. Localizador. Debió suponer que si no volvía al punto de encuentro, Dick le encontraría. Pero en su momento pareció tan estúpido, tan obvio. 

— _No se acuerda de nada_. No me estaba haciendo nada. Sólo...

Dick no aparta la mirada de Jason, que cuadra la mandíbula, aprieta los dientes. Tim resopla. 

—Vámonos, por favor. 

Esto parece sacarle de su estupor, y arquea las cejas. 

—¿Tim?  
—Te pagaré por los desperfectos. 

Juraría que Dick se tensa entero cuando Jason le coge del brazo y le aparta de allí, le habla de tan cerca que su aliento le quema. “Sabes que no va de eso,” Jason está confuso, y Tim querría poder hacer algo más ahí. 

—Lo sé. Te explicaré, de verdad. Sólo... Mañana, pasado. No lo sé —se le asienta algo en el estómago, como una losa. Quizá se ganó el odio de Jason a pulso, no sería tan extraño—.Te lo explicaré. Tranquilos, y sin interrupciones, y sin —gesticula a ellos, a toda la habitación, a Dick—, pero necesito que no digas nada, porque-  
—De acuerdo. 

Tim parpadea, y Jason pone los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Sí?  
—Mañana.  
—O pasado.  
—Mañana. 

Lo gruñe más que habla, esta vez sí que encuentra la rabia ahí debajo. Jason aprieta los puños con fuerza. Tim traga saliva despacio, no le apetece andar, no le apetece particularmente dejar ese apartamento. “¿Está bien?” Le alivia, al menos, no recibir un golpe a cambio. 

—De todo menos eso. 

Tim levanta una mano, no le roza la herida, pero le aparta el pelo para ver el daño. “No creo que vayas a necesitar puntos.” Jason le agarra de la muñeca, y Tim se humedece los labios. “Mañana, ¿vale?” Se contiene para no cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y mientras sale Dick continúa mirando a Jason, de pie en medio del dormitorio. 

 

*

 

Bruce se entera. No se entera como a Tim le hubiera gustado, y en general nada va como Tim hubiera planeado. Así que se da una ducha, permite la compañía silenciosa de Alfred, y después encaja los puñetazos verbales de Dick, que vienen de todas partes. Bruce no dice nada, quizá eso sea peor. 

Juguetea con las mangas de su sudadera, que le queda grande y está manchada de sangre reseca. 

—Sabe quién eres, Tim. Aunque no recordase nada, ¿no crees que eso es-  
—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, ¿vale? —las mangas se dan de sí, la tela cede bajo sus dedos— Pero aún así, Dick.  
—No me digas que confías en él.  
—No, claro que no. Pero-

Pero es Jason. Ante esa defensa, tiene que recordarse que ha intentado matarle más de una vez. Dick se prepara para contestar, y entonces suma dos más dos, o eso ve por su expresión, y cierra la boca tan rápido que le castañean los dientes. Da gracias porque no continúe. Esa sí que _no_ es una conversación que quiera tener con Bruce. 

—Escucha. Tiene su vida, su piso está limpio, y no ha dado muestras de recordar absolutamente nada. No sé qué ha pasado, pero parece que está...  
—Bien —Bruce termina su frase, y Tim asiente despacio. 

Bruce no contesta. Se quita la capucha y se levanta en silencio, sale de la cueva. Tim sabe que Dick está deseando detenerle, zarandearle para que reaccione de cualquier manera. Y cuando no lo hace, se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se sienta sobre la consola. 

—No sabía cómo reaccionaría, después de lo de Damian —dice finalmente. La tensión abandona sus hombros, tiene el aspecto de un hombre derrotado. Sin la máscara distingue las marcas de cansancio a la perfección—. No sabía cómo... No podíamos desestabilizarle así otra vez, Tim. ¿Qué pasa si lo de Jason es un fraude? No sería la primera vez que-

De todos ellos, Dick es el único que no se rompió en su momento. Estuvo ahí para Bruce, y estuvo allí cuando le dieron de lado, y siempre ha sido un pilar. Dick no se da cuenta de ello, a menudo. Para toda su verborrea, Dick no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. 

Tim se mueve incómodo. No sabe cómo se inician esas cosas, pero si lo supiera lo haría así. Le agarra con cuidado del hombro, y cuando Dick levanta el rostro se lo toma como un permiso para rodearle con los brazos y dejar que apoya la cabeza contra él. Es extraño, porque Dick siempre es sólido. Nunca se deshace de esa manera, no con él. 

Una risotada retumba contra su pecho. 

—Y tú te estás acostando con Jason. 

Tim apoya la barbilla en el pelo de Dick. 

—Llevo una vida más agitada de lo que debería. 

Dick cierra los ojos y asiente, y Tim decide que pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran así.

 

*

 

Tim le envía una dirección y una hora, y cuando llega a la cafetería, Jason está allí sentado. Clava un codo en la mesa y se dedica a remover el café sin levantar la vida de la taza. Tim lleva un pendrive y un maletín y se quiere morir allí mismo, antes que discutir esto. A Jason. 

—Ey. 

Jason se yergue en el sitio, le señala la silla vacía. Tim contesta en silencio, baja la cabeza y deja el pendrive sobre la mesa. 

—Siempre he sabido que había algo raro contigo, pero créeme que no me esperaba todo esto. 

A Tim se le escapa una sonrisa, hay algo de reconfortante en el cambio de roles.

—Dijiste que preferías no acordarte de nada.  
—Sí, esa es otra. Ese tipo también lo dijo, y tú, y no estoy seguro de entenderlo o...  
—¿Qué sabes de Bruce Wayne? De verdad. Datos. A nivel personal. 

Jason apoya la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, se desliza unos centímetros de mala manera. 

—Sé usar google, ¿sabes? O sea, me hacen un chequeo en el hospital y todo está bien y la gente me dice que me llamo Jason Todd. Pues Jason Todd es. Y puedes encontrar de todo en internet, y no es tan difícil encontrar noticias de Bruce Wayne en Gotham. Pero si Jason Todd murió hace años, y Bruce Wayne no le anda buscando, entonces no debería ser tan importante, ¿verdad? —la respuesta le pilla por sorpresa. Esperaba confusión, y esperaba el enfado, pero desde luego no esperaba el tono roto con el que Jason habla—. Pero supongo que tampoco será tan sencillo como eso. Quiero decir, con los —y se lleva las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, flexiona los dedos como si fueran antenas.  
—¿Mantis?  
—Murciélagos. 

Tim coge aire y le tiende el pendrive. “Te aconsejaría que te alejases de esto. Quiero decir, tu vida no está mal. Supongo que podrías ir a la universidad y cambiar de gusto en películas, pero no es que te lo hayas montado mal para las cartas que te han dado.” La mirada de Jason es fulminante, y Tim sacude la cabeza. “Perdón.”

—¿Qué se supone que es?

Levanta la mano para pedir un plato de tortitas, y evita el contacto visual con Jason. 

—Documentación. Noticias. Archivos que realmente no te debería estar dando. Puedes reconstruir gran parte de tu vida a partir de eso, y creo que es mejor y menos incómodo que contártelo yo. Sobre todo menos incómodo, porque...

Jason asiente, guarda el pendrive en el bolsillo de su abrigo y después de se inclina hacia delante en la mesa. 

—Te conocía de antes.  
—Un poco.  
—Eso no me aclara mucho. 

Recuerda respirar con dificultad en una alcantarilla y recuerda a Jason ofreciéndole el manto de Robin. Es raro asociar esas imágenes con el chico que tiene delante, que ni siquiera se molesta en esconder cicatrices. 

—No hay nada importante que aclarar —le flaquea la sonrisa. Para cuando le traen las tortitas, tiene cerrado el estómago. Empuja el plato hacia Jason y deja un billete en la mesa—. Escucha, tienes... Bueno, tienes mi número. Si quieres... Lo que sea.  
—¿No te quedas?  
—Tengo una reunión. Una aburrida, nada de murciélagos. 

Jason continúa removiendo su café. 

—¿Eso no es explotación infantil?

Tim chasquea la lengua. “Se lo sigo diciendo”, y fuerza la sonrisa hasta que le duele el rostro. “Te veo por ahí.”

—Claro —le contesta en bajo y ve cómo su mano se mueve unos centímetros, como si quisiera agarrarle la muñeca, antes de esconderla en el bolsillo y ocultar el movimiento.


End file.
